Daddy's little Gold Star
by SarfatiArmy
Summary: Rachel is an ambitious and sometimes egocentric girl but what if she had gotten that from Tony. AU where Rachel is Tony's child. A non consecutive story about how their life would be.
1. Little Blessing

He had everything. He was 21 years old and was already rich. His dad Howard Stark had made a fortune and had a successful company that someday will be his. He could visit every club he wanted and be with any girl but he would like to at least know the ladies he was with so when he woke up a Saturday morning and saw a girl that he thought had never seen in his life it definitely scare him. He got even more scared when he saw she was opening her eyes.

When she woke up he saw how she also panicked "What the hell?" she said as she started to stand up with a blanket covering her "I was just wondering the same. And hmm i was also wondering, what's your name?"

Maybe this wasn't the right thing to ask since she let out an angry sigh and went to the bathroom to dress. When she came out she grabbed her shoes and started to walk to the door "I'm Shelby Corcoran and you are Tony Stark, yeah I've seen the future owner of the Stark industries on the news. Well rich boy just don't tell this to anyone" she said as she closed the door.

This was definitely confusing but maybe he should just listen to her and don't ever speak about that experience ever again.

The last couple of months were unusual. After his dad died he got the company and he was taking charge of it and the last thing he expected was that Shelby would appear on his door. He thought they were going to forget about the whole thing so he needed to know "What are you doing here?" he stopped talking when he saw her hmm… pregnant belly.

She wasn't happy at all is like if she wanted a confrontation "Well i think you just saw why I'm I here. I'm having a baby and is also yours, at first i thought of raising the child on my own but i can't afford to pay for another person"

He was still trying to get over the shock of the first part of what she said but when he got his breath back he spoke "Tell me how much money do you want to leave and never tell anybody about this" her face was now full of anger "You think that's all i want? I wanted my child to have a father but now i know i shouldn't have come" she started to walk away but he grabbed her arm "Hey I'm sorry let's figure this out"

After she left he started making all kinds of theory's and judging by the size of her belly and the time they were together things make sense. He wasn't ready to be a dad but he would have to man up, act like he knew what he was doing even if he was terrified on the inside.

Her ninth month of pregnancy came very fast as he was still not ready. He tried to get involved with some things. He even though of getting a DNA test and she always told him if it ok if he wanted it, someone who speak so sure is not lying.

The baby would come in two weeks, or at least the thought so. One afternoon when he was working in the lab the phone rang, a little unusual "Get your ass over here. I'm about to have a baby" he almost dropped the phone. His body responded even if his mind didn't, he started getting everything ready and got to his car driving to Shelby's apartment. It wasn't like they were friends they were just talk about the pregnancy, he always asked her how was the baby but he never asked if it was a girl or a boy. He would wait to know.

He drove to her house and then drove her to the hospital. She cursed him all the road, about him being too slow or just because the pain. He tried to calm her but honestly he need to calm himself first.

Once they got there one of the nurses took care of her and took her to a room. He didn't know what was going on and he didn't for at least another couple of hours. That was what affected him the most, not knowing a thing. He was desperately grabbing his face between his hands when a guy sat next to him "Is it your first baby? Don't worry when you see the face of that baby everything would be calm. Believe me I'm here for my fourth baby" the guy stood up to leave, and even though that was weird maybe he was right.

After hours of waiting a nurse called him and he got to the room. He saw Shelby holding the baby on her arms, but he couldn't quite see the baby it was all warped with blankets so he started to approach. Shelby was exhausted and wanted him to hold the baby, he was approaching when one of the doctors put his hand on his shoulder and said "Congratulations you just had a beautiful baby girl" he continued walking to Shelby and grabbed the baby.

It was beautiful. It was the most perfect thing he had ever seen on his life. That guy was right, he was scared all of this time but now that he saw his baby, he was peaceful. The joy filled all of his heart. The baby started to open her eyes. They were big and brown, maybe she got that from him, he smiled at the thought.

A nurse stood next to him "So what's her name?" he looked at Shelby and said "What about Rachel?" he had put some thought in to it for the last couple of hours. Shelby nodded.

He looked over at the baby. It was Rachel and she made December 18 of 1994 the best day of his existence.

He stared at his baby girl for a couple of minutes and Shelby told him to take her to his home, she told him she needed to get some things ready and that she'll see them tomorrow.

At least that's what he thought so. Two days after Rachel was born Shelby hadn't appear, he been spending all of his time with the baby that he sort forgot about her, he thought maybe she was sick so he went to her apartment and the doorman told him she had leave but that she left a letter for some guy named Tony. He grabbed the letter and started to read it.

"Dear Tony

A couple of months ago i didn't thought i would wake up next to an heir and certainly the last thing i thought it would be that i would be having his baby. Anyway i thought about everything, where would the baby live, how was i going to tell my parents, everything but i guess i forgot to think about one thing: how was i going to be a mother? I don't think I'm ready for that. I never meant to hurt anybody but I'm sorry. I saw the way you looked at her at the hospital; you are going to be a great parent.

PS: Please tell her who Barbra Streisand is"

He couldn't believe what it said on the letter, he tried calling her to her phone but no one ever answered. She was really gone. He wasn't close to her what killed him was knowing that his baby wouldn't grow up with her mother. The doorman told him that she had left a box; it had some baby stuff in it. He started to walk home really confused but he stopped at mid-way. She was right; he was going to be a great parent because he would always be there for Rachel. She was his little blessing. And why not, he would also tell her who Barbra Streisand is.

**Tell me what you think about this. I had seen some people doing like manips and photosets of Blaine being the son of Tony but I didn't really liked the idea so I thought of other person on Glee who could like be related to him and I end up choosing Rachel Berry, I also saw this story called "Tony Stark's only child" and I sort of got inspired. They have similar features like dark hair and eyes. Tony and Rachel are also my fave characters but let's be honest both of them have quite of a personality.**

**This is very au. I will try to keep many of the original characters like Tony being a genius and his iron man suit or Rachel's dreams. I'm not planning on doing a consecutive story every chapter will take a different time.**

**I'll say this is pretty obvious bit I don't own anything related to Marvel or Glee.**

**If anyone's reading i send you crushing kisses and little love letters :)**

**Also the credit for the photo goes to / - They are awesome!**


	2. Phone Call

Tony's POV

"I'm angry at you. Why didn't you call me before?"

He smiled while he held his phone. He found amusing how offended she seemed with the fact that he hadn't called her before. Rachel could really be a drama queen.

Since he created the Iron Man suit he had been busier. He felt good about knowing that he could make a difference with it but he didn't like the fact that he couldn't spend as much time with Rachel, she only 15, she is his little girl.

Every time he left the city Rachel always made him called her just to make sure he was fine. Since he became Iron Man he hadn't been so thrilled about that phone call. She always made him promise that he would be ok and he always answered to her that he would.

Since he got his arc reactor he had been more exposed to danger, he couldn't lie to her, they had never kept serious secrets from each other but he couldn't tell her something that would make her suffer, he didn't wanted her to be worried.

"I'm sorry Princess. Daddy has been busy" he answered.

"So has L.A been treating you good? Has everything gone fine? When are you coming back?-" it wasn't unusual that she started talking to much so he stopped her being sure that she would just continue asking.

"Yes sweetie I'm staying at the Malibu house. Everything has been great and don't worry I'll be there next week" He loved his work and he really liked being in the lab but he preferred to spend time with his little diva. Both of them sort of got used to be with each other, for many years it had been just the two of them. As soon as he arrived Rachel would stared at him checking with her own eyes if he was ok, then she would jump to hug him and say hi to him and then she would start talking to him about the Glee club or probably a new song she is practicing. But that was his favorite part of the day, getting to spend time with her.

"Oh talking about next week we are having Madonna and I have so many good ideas I can't choose just one. What should I do?" God knows she can go on and on talking but he really didn't had a clue when it came to those questions.

"Oh sorry Rach I really don't know about that, why don't you ask Pepper?" she let out a growl and then sighed "Ok I'll ask her but when you come back next week I'll tell you how did it go. Please come back soon, I miss you"

He had a sad smile on his face, he really missed her "That sounds great baby and don't worry I'll be back soon. I love you"

"I love you too Daddy"

Rachel's POV

Rachel had spent all day complaining with Pepper because Tony hadn't called her during his trip.

"Why do you think he hasn't called? Do you think he is okay? Do you think he is just having fun? Do you think he forgot about me?- "

"- Rachel I'm sure he is fine and he hasn't forgot about you know he is working and maybe he hasn't called because he left just yesterday. If you want you can call him" Pepper said to try to calm her down.

The brunette grabbed the phone and called her dad "I'm angry at you. Why didn't you call me before?" she wasn't really mad she just missed him.

"I'm sorry Princess. Daddy has been busy" he answered. Pepper was right he was just working but it was really weird not being with him she was already having some drama on the Glee club and he and Pepper were the only ones who could calm her down.

She also got very nervous every time he was gone, even if she loved how that he saved the world she still didn't wanted him to get hurt so she had so ask "So has L.A been treating you good? Has everything gone fine? When are you coming back?-" he cut her when she was about to keep asking telling her he was fine.

The rest of the conversation wasn't really deep or long it wasn't much to talk about but they just really wanted to hear each other's voice. The part that both of them really meant was the 'I love you' part.

After the phone call was over she already missed him even more and not surprisingly she was still worried. She went to Pepper's office and sit in one of her chairs while she laid her head on her desk. Pepper was working but she looked at Rachel and decided to go sit next to her, she started combing her hair with her fingers "Don't be sad he'll be back soon but you know what? I'm sure he is exactly like you right now"

Rachel chuckled, she couldn't help being a drama queen but she could at least slow it down. He said he would be fine and he never lied to her.

"Exactly? Poor Happy" she was already sounding more convinced. Pepper smiled and then looked at her to see if she was really convinced.

"Thank you Pepper you're always right" she stood up and hugged her "You always know what to say. Now I'm going to go work on the Madonna assignment"

**And there goes another chapter!**

**Thank you so much to people that has reviewed! Little but substantial! **

**LittleMissDreamerGirl: Thank you so much for your opinion I love constructive criticism, I'll keep that in mind.**

**YourInnate: I feel like you just read my mind! I'm thinking of having some romance. I'm going to like have the whole Glee story line, with the Finchel romance but I'm thinking that after "The Breakup" I wouldn't make them get back together, I REALLY don't like them together so I wanted some opinions maybe some Faberry or Pezberry or anything the people wants **

**Also thank you for you follow and favorite alerts! *Sending you some little love letters***


	3. Sectionals

Rachel's POV

Choosing a song for a competition where an auditorium full of people that was going to judge them wasn't an easy thing. Rachel had spent hours choosing the right song to sing at Sectionals, by this point she already had the final 10 she just needed to choose one of them. She was the star of that club she should totally have a solo at Sectionals, right?

At least that's what she thought so, when Mercedes started asking for a solo she felt how she was trying to rip it of her hands and she would fight to the nail for it. When Mercedes started singing it was sort of predictable, even if "And I am telling you" was a great song she would always choose those songs. Rachel tried keeping a normal face, holding any type of excitement but as she continued she just could help smiling, Mercedes had always been a star but she was not shinning bright, even if she wanted the solo she felt really proud of her and that amazing voice could definitely make them win the competition so she encourage her to do it. It was not what she had in mind but she was sure it was the right thing.

She arrived home feeling proud of herself but at the same time there was a little bit sadness in her that she couldn't really hide. She arrived home and she went right to her room, after 5 minutes there was a knock in the door "Come in" she said.

Pepper entered her room and sat on the edge of her bed "Hi sweetie. Are you ok? You seem a little down" Rachel tried putting on happy face but c'mon it was Pepper she couldn't really hide anything from her.

"Oh Yeah I'm fine" Pepper looked at her almost as if she was examining her inside and not just her face "Honey you are a great actress but you can't fool me" the brunette sigh and decided to speak "Yeah I know. You know how I was trying to choose a song for sectionals? Well I won't have to worry about that anymore" she looked down "Mercedes is getting the solo. And don't get me wrong I'm happy for her but at the same time you know what I was expecting".

Pepper sat close to her and hugged her "I'm sorry baby I also wanted to see you perform but with her singing you'll probably win and then you'll have your moment of spotlight"

"I guess you're right. Well she is amazing" the hug ended but she looked at Pepper in the eyes "You're going to be there right?" Pepper nodded "I would never missed it"

The day was finally here. She had already performed for hundreds of people and it was natural to her but this time she was actually… nervous?

It wasn't a feeling she would get very often but this time it was there. First of all they didn't have Finn with them, his voice could really be useful and they needed that, the Glee club had gotten better and to continue improving they needed to win Sectionals.

The worst part was probably the ride on the bus, not only she was sitting next to her stalker but she was extremely worried and didn't want to disappoint Tony. He had told her he was going to be there to see her perform so the stakes were high. She knew he would support her no matter what but she still wanted to make him feel proud.

Once they got to the auditorium her nervousness only got bigger but of course she would never show it, she was leader and she needed to look confident. She managed to calm herself but that was until that girl's school started singing "Proud Mary", they had stolen their set list. They were followed by a weird version of "Don't Stop Believing" it was too much already they were going to perform in an hour and they didn't have songs. After the deaf school was done singing she decided to go to the halls she really needed air, she started walking from one side to another when some hands grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around.

The only thing that kept her from having a panic attack was the fact that she saw two familiar faces: Tony and Pepper.

"What's going on Princess? Are you ok?" Tony asked while he grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her from keeping walking like crazy.

"No, I'm not ok they just stole out set list. We need to perform in an hour and we have no songs. What are we going to do? We are going to lose and-" she had to stop because she was now hyperventilating herself.

Pepper had a bottle of water and gave it to her, she drank some of it and then started to calm "You said you still have one hour, right?" Tony asked.

She nodded not getting what he was trying to say "You still want that solo, right?" now Pepper was the one speaking. Rachel shook her head "No, no. I can't. I haven't practiced in the last couple of days."

Tony looked at her in the eyes and said "When you were a little girl I bought you a movie named 'Funny Girl' you have watched it many, many times. You used to made shows for me now you are going to tell me you don't know all of the songs from that movie and have rehearse them over and over again. This is your chance; you can save this just go for it. You're a Stark, you can do it"

He was totally right, she was about to start rehearsing now and she knew exactly the song she should sing but before that she hugged him tightly "Thanks Dad" and with that she left.

When she got to the waiting room where her other Glee clubbers were she saw how they had also lost the hope but then when Finn walked in with the scores for 'You Can't Always Get What You Want' . With him, that amazing song and a Barbra classic they could definitely win.

Tony's POV

Of course Tony had a lot of work but Rachel had talked to him about this competition her Glee club had so he made some time and went with Pepper. Before they got to the place he had asked Pepper to update him a little bit with that. She told him that it was really important to win or they'll lose the club, that they had lost their director and that she was disappointed for not getting a solo but that she fully trusted another girl apparently named Mercedes.

He saw the other show choirs perform and then saw Rachel leave the auditorium looking desperate. He and Pepper saw how she was panicking and calmed her down. He told her she should sing, he knew how much talent she had and knew she could make them win, he also knew that she would be confident with a Barbra song.

After a break everybody got back to the auditorium he sat down next to Pepper, he was a little covered up trying to hide from anyone who would recognize him but he was waiting to see what she would do.

Out of nowhere the music started to play. He would recognized that song anywhere, it was "Don't rain on my parade" one of his daughter favorite songs. She had been obsessed with Barbra for years but that was definitely one of her dearest songs. He smiled knowing that she was about to give a great show.

Suddenly the reflector pointed to the entry of the auditorium and there was Rachel standing with a black dress with a pink band on the waist. She started singing to the 'Funny Girl' song and she just amazed everybody. He had seen her sing many other times but this was just special she was putting her heart into that song. He felt really proud of her; no one could do better at that point.

He looked at his right where Pepper was sitting she was also amazed, she was also proud. After the song was over she introduced her Glee club and for a couple of seconds she looked at him and smiled.

The other song that all of them sang didn't seem quite rehearsed but he smiled at seeing all of those kids, they were dreamers just like his Rachel. After they announced that the New Directions had won they came out the auditorium and when they saw Rachel they basically threw themselves at her to give her a big hug. Tony looked at her in those big brown eyes and said "You know I've always been proud of you but tonight you should be proud of yourself" after that he gave her a kiss on the forehead "Let's go home. Maybe we can watch Funny girl".

**There's another chapter! It's placed during 1x13 "Sectionals" didn't you loved the episode! Also I can't thank you enough for all of your reviews! You guys are the best! I love reading your opinions so feel free to send what you want. **

**Mamastei: Yeah! Of course i'm planning to include The Avengers!**

**PrincesaKarlita411: I'm sticking to the Glee story-line (well just to some point) so yeah Shelby is totally coming back.**

**Also as most of you voted for Faberry I think I'm going with that ship, is my favorite one! But you gotta wait for it I want to add a little bit to their pre-romance story and as some of you suggested I'm going with some Pezberry friendship but it would be around season 3.**

**FYI: I love the sound of Rachel Stark! But maybe she could keep that in secret, you know because she wouldn't want people liking her because she is the daughter of Iron Man.**

**Until next chapter! But not without sending you some little love letters!**


End file.
